This invention relates to a golf cart collapsible device, particularly to one automatically engaging and quickly expanded.
Conventional golf cart collapsible devices have different structures effecting its expansion by slide blocks, hooks, bolts, etc., but none of them are provided with automatic engaging function to attain swift expansion.